Omatsuri
| affiliation = Red Arrows Pirates | occupation = Resort Owner , Pirate, Captain | epithet = | jva = Akio Ōtsuka }} Baron Omatsuri is the main antagonist of the [[Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island|sixth One Piece movie]]. Appearance Omatsuri is a tall, lean man with broad shoulders, long limbs, and a thin waist. He has a triangle shaped head, long eyebrows, and a pointed nose. He sports a pointy black goatee and a mustache that curves up. His hair somewhat resembles a palm tree. He wears a dark purple suit with a purple brim, white collar and neckerchief, and it has orange-yellow flower patterns on it. He wears matching slacks and dark colored shoes. He also has pink goggles on his forehead. When he was younger, he lacked his goatee and his hair was a lot shorter. Instead of his current jacket, he wore a typical dark colored pirate jacket and retained his goggles and neckerchief. After Lily Carnation died, he turned into plant that produced three yellow flowers and green leaves. His goggles sat around the base of his stalk. Gallery |Omatsuri Flower.png|Omatsuri as a flower after Lily Carnation was killed. }} Personality At first, he appears to be an eccentric man like most characters in the series, but is revealed to be a facade. He had a huge amount of respect and care for his deceased crewmates , as he was willing to bring them "back to life" by combining his fond memories of them with the powers of Lily Carnation. He was frustrated when his crew's lives were washed away, and it made him hate all Pirates in the Pirate Era, resulting in him becoming a bitter, hopeless man, who openly mocked the dreams of others. Abilities and Powers In battle, Omatsuri uses a bow with explosive arrows that home in on their targets. He is also capable of summoning massive arrow storms out of Lily's body and generating them from his bow, which suggests that these powers come from her. History Past The Baron was captain of the Red Arrows pirates, and they were dated back to the time when Gol D. Roger was still alive. The crew died in a storm, leaving Omatsuri to be washed ashore on an island, and left stranded alone. He grew bitter from the loneliness and sought to break the spirit of any pirate crew that came to his island. With Lily's help, he found that he could use her plant powers to create replicas of his dead crew mates from his memories, as well as make a massive army of servants for free. Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island He claims to be the owner and founder of the resort on Omatsuri Island, a recreational island in the middle of the Grand Line which the Straw Hat Pirates come to. However, he always challenges pirates who come to his island to a test called "The Trials Of Hell" before he lets them relax, in which they must take part in a variety of competitions, ostensibly to prove their strength. These games were, in reality, to see if they were suitable for feeding to his man eating plant, Lily Carnation, which grows out of his shoulder and seems to exist in a symbiotic relationship with him. He was defeated when the father of the Tearoom Pirates shoots an arrow through Lily, killing the plant, then Luffy decked Omatsuri with an immensely powerful punch, which, needless to say, finishes him. After which he seems to have finally reunited with his crew, who did not blame him for their deaths, but wished that instead of living on as a bitter and vengeful shell, creating illusions of them, he had moved on and found hope from new friends, like Luffy had with the Tearooms and Brief when he thought he'd lost the rest of the Straw Hats. The last scene of the Baron in the movie is his goggles next to a batch of flowers growing out of the rocks. Trivia * Baron and his crew are said to have met Gol D. Roger, as said by Muchigoro. * In the movie, Baron's eyes were blank mostly when he was fighting Luffy. * His name, , means "festival" or "gala". References Site Navigation fr:Omatsuri Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Red Arrows Pirates Category:Deceased Characters